Kion
|-|Adolescent= |-|Cub= Summary Kion is the youngest son to Simba and Nala, along with being the Leader of the Lion Guard. Despite taking up the position initially at a young age, he proved to be an effective leader and tactician. His role is to protect the Circle of Life from those who would put it at risk, with him battling many foes from the Outlands to prevent this. He currently resides at the Tree of Life with his wife, Rani, after healing the scar given to him by Scar and Ushari. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B. At least 7-B with the Roar of the Elders Name: Kion Origin: Disney, The Lion King Gender: '''Male '''Age: 3 years old (Was remarked as being a fully grown cub by Simba as of Season 3) Classification: Lion, Leader of the Lion Guard Attack Potency: Wall level '''(Capable of restraining two adult gorillas with ease and pinning down Nuka, a fully grown lion, even when he was just a cub). At least '''City level with the Roar of the Elders (Made a volcano erupt through the roar. Capable of moving clouds around. Simba noted that the Roar made Kion the most powerful creature in the Pride Lands. Rafiki stated that Kion's Roar was more powerful than ever, meaning it was far above any other showings he did as a cub) Dimensionality: 3-D Travel Speed: Superhuman (Should be comparable to the average lion, which can move at these speeds) Combat Speed: Superhuman Reaction Speed: Superhuman Lifting Strength: At least Class 1 (Mature lions can easily toss around Cape Buffalo, which weighs over a ton). At least Class M with the Roar of the Elders (Was able to lift Pride Rock just to give Vitani an example of mastering the Roar) Striking Strength: Wall level (Able to harm those comparable to him such as Janja) Durability: Wall level Stamina: Extremely high Range: Standard melee range. Kilometers with the Roar of the Elders. Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Social Influencing (Was able to unite all of the animals in the Pride Lands to go fight Scar in the Outlands), Expert Swimmer, Stealth Mastery (Able to get the jump on other apex predators), Has the following with the Roar of the Elders: Weather Manipulation (Capable of generating storms), Summoning (Calls upon the Great Kings of the past to roar with him), Electricity Manipulation (Can call upon bolts of dry lightning), Sound Manipulation, Earth Manipulation (Notably can rise pillars out through the use of the Roar), Air Manipulation (The Roar can produce strong winds that can send entire pride of Lions flying out of the Outlands. Able to pick up objects through the wind it makes), Power Bestowal (Can give others the power of the Roar) 'Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Gifted (Kion is notably a great tactician, most evident from his position of leading the Lion Guard through many different scenarios. He was quick-witted enough to use echolocation to escape a cave trap. Able to foil Scar's plan on getting him to his side and defeated him. Gained the ability to utilize the roar effectively at a remarkably young age) Weaknesses: If Kion is in an angered state, his precision with the Roar would be less precise and more destructive. Kion can lose the Roar for good if he decides to use it for evil and unjustified reasons. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'The Roar of the Elders:' This is Kion's main method of doing the many things he can. As the natural second-born child of Simba, Kion can utilize its properties. It summons the ancients lions of the past to roar with Kion, bringing results that can vary from good to catastrophic. As Kion had learned to become less reliant on the Roar, he would eventually start to use it once-more when realizing it had other attributes he hadn't known. **'Weather Manipulation:' Kion can summon huge storm clouds to the area to create a heavy downpour. **'Electricity Manipulation:' He can utilize a dry thunderbolt from the sky to come down. **'Wind Manipulation:' Through the Roar, a concentrated, precise air current can be generated to lift objects in the air or blast them away entirely. **'Summoning:' The Roar naturally summons lions from their afterlife to roar with Kion. **'Mark of the Guard:' With this technique, he can imbue others with the Mark of the Guard, even to give others the ability to roar with the lions of the past. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Hat Kid (A Hat In Time) - Hat Kid's profile (Both were at 9-B and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Disney Category:The Lion King Category:Animal Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Social Influencing Users Category:Weather Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Sound Users Category:Earth Users Category:Air Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Summoners Category:Superhumans Category:Stealth Mastery Users